Do it for myself
by alienflash creation
Summary: Hinata is still having trouble with her self confidence. If only she would do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as the rookie nine and nii-san's team walked away.

They seemed… disappointed. Not that I'd blame them, I had failed them all, again.

Another mission incomplete because of me. No matter how hard I try, I never succeed.

My father was right, I am weak. I don't deserve the title as head of the Hyuuga clan.

It won't be long now until Hanabi is old enough for the council to name her as heiress, and make me part of the branch family.

If only Neji nii-san was born into the main family, and I the branch. I wouldn't feel as useless. I'm sure even naruto knows I'm useless, he hardly ever talks to me, I mean he barely even knows I'm here half the time.

Hinata wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face, but the attempt was frugal. "Now is not the time to cry" she whispered to herself half heartedly, "if anyone sees you like this it will only make things worse."

She eeped in surprise as an arm snaked its way around her shoulder and pulled her into a giant bear hug.

"Now, now, Hinata, its alright, nobody is mad at you. Just calm down"

Hinata looked up to see her teammate Kiba smile down at her reassuringly.

"K-K-Kiba, I-I'm s-sorry", she choked out through her tears, I k-know it's m-my fault w-we failed the m-m-mission."

It just made her feel worse for Kiba to pity her; she shouldn't need him to console her if she was strong enough.

"No!" he squeezed her tighter, " don't say that Hinata. You are important to us and we need you, you're a part of team eight and the rookie nine. Without you we wouldn't be complete."

Hinata knew Kiba was only saying it to make her feel better but if she tried to argue he wouldn't listen.

So she gave in. " Y-you r-really th-think so?" she said as she looked up to his beaming face.

He was so innocent; he really did care about her. "I know so," he answered.

He released her from his embrace and pulled her to the door. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving and I'm sure you're hungry too."

Hinata nodded, she was hungry and it was hard to say no when Kiba was so insistent.

* * *

I want to make a difference.

I want people to recognize me, not as a failure, but as a hero, someone who is respected.

It's just really hard, because I know that it's never going to happen.

Soon I'm going to be a branch member. Before it didn't seem that bad, but know I'm afraid.

I don't want to have that seal placed on me, I want to be free, even if it means I have to run away… No! How could I think of such a thing?

Hinata rolled out of bed and walked to her window.

The moon was out and shining brightly.

I could never betray my family or my friends like that.

This is my home, even if it doesn't always seem that way.

She glanced at the moon one last time and slowly got back into her bed, but she couldn't sleep.

She warily looked at her nin-pack, ready to go if she needed immediately for a mission.

She sighed, I wish I was braver.

She looked at her pack again and made a huge decision.

* * *

In less than a few minutes she was out the window and jumping from tree to tree.

Her byakugan was activated and she saw Konoha gradually grow smaller until it disappeared from her sight.

One tear escaped down her cheek, but she shook it away with a new determination. _I can do this._


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later Hinata found herself in Suna, walking up and down the twisted maze of streets teeming with ninja and citizens alike.

She smiled sadly to herself as a group of children ran by with a ball. It was just like Konoha, yet so different.

She didn't know where she was going, but it didn't matter.

Even if she wasn't going to be an active ninja, as long as she could defend herself, it was pointless to care.

The fact that Konoha hadn't sent anyone after her made her realize how worthless they thought her to be.

Not even Kiba had come….

She shook her head to clear away her thoughts.

Now was not the time for self-pity.

The need for some shelter and a bed was far more important. She went off looking for an inn she could stay at.

A loud growling noise emitted from her stomach.

Hinata blushed and looked around, afraid that someone might have heard how hungry she was. Food was also a necessity.

She hadn't brought much money with her so she had to cope with the bare minimum and skip meals. During her brief training period with Tsunade, the busty blond made it clear to the petite hyuuga that under no circumstances should she skip a meal.

She sighed and made her way over to a stand selling apples for an unbelievably low price, considering that they were in the middle of the desert.

She scarfed it down as she made a quick scan of the area. There was an inn across the street.

She glanced up to see that the crowds were dwindling as a storm approached. Hinata tossed the core into a waste pile as she dashed to the inn.

She ran in and her spirits sunk when she noticed the long line in front of her.

It seemed that a lot of people were simply visiting and the need for rooms were in high demand.

Hinata knew she wasn't going to get a room at the inn. Just perfect.

She spotted a stairway that led to the roof and she took the stair two at a time.

She would have to search for someplace else and it would be more convenient from the rooftops.

She could handle the sandstorm no problem.

* * *

That proved to be a huge mistake.

Not even a few minutes later she was hit.

Sand was everywhere making hard for her to breathe.

She activated her Byakugan and was shocked to see nothing but sand.

Hinata realized this was probably the end.

She would die here and no one would ever know.

She tripped and fell over the edge of the building she was standing on.

Right as she was being swept away, something tugged at her and pulled her through a window right into a pair of arms that hugged her tight.

She choked up a ton of sand and gasped for air. Sand was in her eyes, ears, mouth, and her nose.

She blacked out as she heard a voice.

"Sweet Kami, I remember you. You're Hyuuga Hinata, from the chuunin exams. Someone help me, she's dying! Quick…"

Then nothing.


End file.
